A Year of Baneful Observation
by SoumaKumiko14
Summary: After a long argument, Jaunie's bff, Jabez, dared her to work for a year at Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, a remake of the old "Kid-Friendly" animatronic franchise to prove that the rumors of the bots being alive are fake. You don't know how wrong she was... All right, this story can or may be considered to be mystery, suspense, friendship, & mild horror. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**This story is currently under reconstruction...**_

* * *

"Mommy, mommy" a little brown headed girl called out as she tugged the hem of her mother's shirt. Her mother turned around to face the young and smiled warmly at her.

"What is it dear?" She asked, her green emeralds looking down at the small crystalline pools that reflected excitement.

"Look at the TV!" Once the woman raised her gaze to the futuristic screen her daughter pointed to, her face changed to that of horror. What she saw in the hologram was an image of the infamous family restaurant called by the name of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," the restaurant with possibly the worst reputation in the world. Around 52 years ago, the pizzeria had closed down for various reasons, really good reasons. Reasons that could have possibly saved lives.

It was said that the pizzeria mascots roamed around at night, cutting the vital Security Guards' strings of life. There were rumors of 5 children going missing inside the pizzeria, none of the bodies were found. It was suspected that the animatronics were responsible because of their rotting smell and the blood and mucus around their eyes and mouths, but it was hard to knock some sense in the CEO to close since he kept negating that fact. There was also an incident in which one of the animatronics bit off someone's frontal lobe. No way she was taking her only child there!

She used to love those mascots, true. But after the mascots were moved from the original diner - Fredbear's Family Diner - to the new pizzeria with suposedly more "Kid-Friendly" animatronics, after those horrific nightmares started, she would never see those animatronics the same way ever again, even after the originals and the redesigns were fused together. Why would they reopen such a horrible place? She hadn't been there in person, but she had read old news articles. That place was definitely not the right one to bring your family to.

The woman lowered her gaze to meet the younger one's sadly, "Sorry dear, but we can't go there" the little girl pouted.

"Why not? That place looks fun" the girl pointed again at the television. This time, the television wasn't reminding the negative incidents, but it was advertising the supposedly "new and improved" pizzeria. The mother's gaze touched the television screen and absorbed the persuasive information the announcer gave.

"... But, after all those misunderstandings that have occurred, Fazbear Entertainment had found someone willing to support the company and bring the bad reputated mascots back at the new 'Fazbear's Family Pizzeria'." The newsman's hologram cheered, "This time, better than ever!"

"He he he he heeelloooo children, glad to be back!"

"Missed me guys? We're back to rock this place in the best way possible"

"Hope I hadn't missed any parties, it would be a shame to not attend to such wonderful kids like you~ Ready to eat some good pizza?"

"Ahoy me maties! Sure am glad to be with me lil lads. Ye ready fer some building?"

"What... How is that possible..?" The mother was incredibly shocked at what she just saw. Those mascots were nothing like the ones she saw in the old news articles, they were more... No... They couldn't be. They moved and talked smoothly, no mechanical noises, no set phrases, no hostile behavior... They were completely different. You couldn't even tell who from the old animatronics they were.

"Unbelievable! You saw that guys? This are the new Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. And wait until you see the other two." The newsman put up a clip of the other two animatronics, Balloon Boy and The Marionette.

"Hi kids, I sure am really happy to be back with all of you. Hopefully you're all ready to come back to the arcade and maybe get some of my colorful balloons~"

"And I, too, am waiting impatiently to give all of you prizes for winning the games my dear friend BB has for you"

Her jaw already touching the ground, the woman stared at the other two animatronics. She had never seen them in the news articles, especially the Balloon Boy one. They sure have changed a lot. The newsman then continued.

"Well what do you all think? Aren't they incredible? The anonymous supporting company hadn't only changed the mascots' mechanics, but they had also gave them the ability to understand human feelings like Pepper - the first humanoid robot designed to live with humans - by Aldebaran Robotics and SoftBank Mobile. They're almost androids instead of the old animatronics. Not just that, but their criminal database mechanism has been improved! No dangers from the outside coming in, no dangers caused by sharp teeth, safety from such errors from the past guaranteed."

"Additionally, the anonymous company had also been able to pay for the old pizzeria to be remodeled. Bigger in size and prettier in appearance, good enough for all children to run around if they like and so. No crowded places of any kind and no carpets. There are also more employees..." The announcer then continued to talk about how waiting wasn't a problem and how much cleaner the place would be thanks to maintenance.

"See mommy?" The callow child beamed, "Can we please go there someday?" Teary puppy eyes started to form in her milky white face, her lower lip trembling slightly. Her mother furrowed her brows and curved her index finger around her chin in deep thought. By the looks of it, their new look didn't seem all that harmful, maybe it was okay if they go at least once. But then again... The first ones didn't seem harmful either...

"I'll think about it" She softened her features while pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear, she'd heard the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" so perhaps they could go at least once with safety precautions just in case. The little girl beamed in excitement and glomped her mother hugging her really tight.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated over and over again, bright giggles escaping from her mouth. The mother hugged back her 4 year old child.

"All right dear, lets get you to bed. Tomorrow is a big day"

* * *

Silence, nothing but the faint tune of a music box filled the whole pizzeria. The kind of quietude that made you feel uncomfortable and paranoid. The obscurity wasn't helping either. The dark creatures of the night creeping on the walls and under the party tables en masse. Covering the entire place in the omnious fog of pitch darkness.

Only thing standing out being the Security Guard's office in which a foreign source of dim light and the sound of someone stood. Inside there was a wooden desk with a futuristic telephone/recording device to the left, random pieces of paper scattered throughout the desk, a small television to the right, a closed mini laptop in the center, a large Dr. Pepper drink, and some molded blueberry muffins. The red orange walls were surmounted with pictures some kids had drawn when the sun was exposed and an old poster of the toy animatronic band. And last but not least, the red carpeted floor was stained with malodorous sweat and was occupied by a black office chair. Comfortable, don't you think? (Note the sarcasm)

Sitting in the chair, there was a middle-aged man of spikey black hair which was concealed by a dark blue cap with a silver badge on front and a uniform of a matching navy color. He had grass colored irises that uttered affliction and his lips formed a single horizontal line, slightly curved downwards in the edges. Back arched forward and elbows placed firmly on the desktop, he bended his arm so he could clearly take a glimpse at his digital watch and grieved once he noticed what time it was. The man gripped his hands into fists, knowing what was approaching. He pressed his index finger from his left hand on a black button from the recording device and licked his lips before opening his mouth.

"The date this is being recorded is D-December 24th of 2039... I-I mean, 25th!" His voice trembled as he corrected his statement after checking his watch again, "... Th-The time is exactly 12:00AM... My sta- Ahem!" He cleared his throat out of all his stuttering "My status is... N-Not that good... B-By the looks of it, I won't be able to come back a-and see my niece again so..."

_Bam Bam Bam... Haha Hahahaha_

At the sound of that, the man quickly put on a bear mask that resembled that of the lead singer from the animatronic band and flashed his flashlight through a window in front of him that lead to the main hall. There was something that wasn't there before. It had long purple ears, a black bow tie, a missing left arm, and no faceplate at all. Knowing what it was, he freaked out and pressed a white button to his right and then the one on his left. When he pressed those buttons, the lights on the vents switched on to reveal two other creatures peeking through the vent windows.

In the right vent, there was something similar to the creature he saw just moments ago, but it had a red bow tie, long round baby blue ears, rosy cheeks and small leafy green irises instead. In the left one there was a small kid, wearing a hat with a propeller and a T-Shirt with a pattern that matched his hat's red and blue vertical stripes with two white buttons, smiling widely and giggling. The man knew who they were and why they were here. He knew he wouldn't last for long, but he was at least going to try. For his life's sake.

He immediately closed the doors to his sides and checked again the main hall with his flashlight. The creature was gone, but now there was another creature, a broken pirate one with red ears and tail. The man started flicking the flashlight on and off hoping it would go away. While doing so, he fliped open the lid of the laptop and began checking the cameras from every room in the pizzeria. He was surrounded by them, the restaurant's inhabitants.

He kept the monitor in the camera that showed The Prize Corner, were a special creature rested inside his black music box, and began to wind it up. After he did, the man closed the laptop and checked the vents again, opened the doors, and then checked the main hall. They weren't there. Glad by that fact he sighed and glimpsed at the device he was using to record what he was saying. He licked his dry lips again and pressed the same black button.

"... I suppose it would be best if I say my goodbyes before something happens"

_H-H-H-Hey there ch-chi... M-Mi... S-S-Sir~!... S-Sing m-me-me a s-song-song mis-mister endo-endo-endoskeleton!_

"My name is Jared McKenzie..."

_L-L-Let's eat! Eat! E-E-EAT!_

"... And I just want to say..."

_L-L-Let's rock this place! Rock! Ro-Ro-Rock this place!_

"... Thank you for listening to my message..."

_A-Ahoy! Me la-lad, I-I see ye-ye ain't w-w-w-wearing yer suit!_

"... My last wish before I die is..."

_Haha Hahahaha you look funny~!_

"... To..."

_Heh! You can't fool me! I may look adorable, but I'm not stupid!_

_Whatever my friend here says, I believe it, too~! You are such a partypooper~_

_Arr! I believe ye don't belong here. Ye are so in trouble~_

Big mistake, he shouldn't have left his guard down. They were all surrounding the office. The first four were right outside the office, the original mascots. The 5th one was sitting on his desk, the kid from before. The last three were the redesigned versions of the originals. The 1st from the three took away the man - Jared's - bear mask, the 2nd was standing right besides the 1st, and the 3rd was hanging from the ceiling all dismantled. There was one left excluding the special one. So he should do this quick.

"... U-Um... Jaunie, if you're hearing this, I have another riddle for you to solve. The riddle is the following..."

_Tmp tmp tmp_

He was coming. He wasn't as bad as the others, but he was the current sub-leader, the other leader being the special. Being against him, was trouble. Big trouble. No time to lose!

"_The code to magic is 'Things aren't always what they seem' but the numbers 5 and 6 shouldn't be correct, replace them with spirits and you'll be good to go_" Jared rushed through the words. He quickly stood up to leave the office as fast as he could, but when he turned around... He was there, staring up at him, his black microphone in hand while tapping his foot.

"My what do we have here?" The sub-leader inquired, "Looks like someone isn't wearing the proper work attire. You shouldn't come to work without your suit!" The creature said eyeing the man, making sure he wasn't mistaking. "Anything else I should know?" Jared cleared his throat once more.

"Please, enjoy your Christmas present... Love... Uncle Jarry..." Jared soon released his finger from the button and sended what he recorded to somewhere safe. Somewhere he knew the message would be found. The creature raised one of his thick eyebrows as if Jared were saying nonsense and then grinned. He closed his eyes, eyebrows contracted, and after a few seconds... His eye sockets became empty...

"You're fired!"

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I ALMOST HAD NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF THIS! Someone plz remind me to not write something like this at around 2:00AM, cuz at that time is when you know what usually appear. So, anyway, this is my new fanfic... Yay~...**

**Ok, so I know that I'm starting a new fanfic without finishing the old one. But the old one isn't really meant to be finished yet until I am satisfied with my writing skills, plus, I'm starting to write a couple of other fanfics. I'm only going to write the prologue, though, so you readers have the chance to choose which one I should update first... and so I don't forget the plot of the stories I've been planning.**

**Anyway, the purpose of this fanfic is to put together most theories people had come up with over time and to make the animatronics less scary cuz they're creepy as hell... Well... I think I didn't do that much of a good job on that... So yeah, I'm gonna make a table of contents - which will be updated every time I publish a new chapter - here just in case someone wants to read one theory in specific. And it would be really helpful if someone could please say your own theories and all.**

**Hope you liked this :) R&amp;R, follow, and favorite :D**

**Side Note: Next WSP:OSC chapter might be uploaded soon, and no, I'm not giving up the Vocaloid fandom, this is just an idea I came up with.**

**Another Side Note: Sry Rolling-Chan for posting this instead of ur request :(.**

**That reminds me, Happy late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, and Happy Three Kings Day~**

**And happy late birthday to the following vocaloids/fanloids/NicoNicoUtaite:**

**1\. SF-A2 Miki, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru (Dec 4)**

**2\. Mayu (Dec 5)**

**3\. Utatane Piko, Tone Rion (Dec 8)**

**4\. Shion Kaiko (Dec 11)**

**5\. Sakine Meito (Dec 16)**

**6\. Oliver, Yowane Haku (Dec 21)**

**7\. Big Al, Avanna, CUL, Yuzuki Yukari (Dec 22)**

**8\. Bruno &amp; Clara (Dec 23)**

**9\. ShounenT (Dec 26)**

**10\. Kagamine Rin, Len, Rinto, and Lenka (Dec 27)**

**11\. Megurine Luki (Jan 1)**

**12\. Leon and Lola (Jan 5)**

**13\. Hatsune Mikuo (Jan 7)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the characters Jaunie, Mother, Jared, and some other human characters I'll introduce later on (If you don't know them or haven't seen/been mentioned in the game, that might mean their of my idea... I'll just say what I do own on future disclaimers, okay?)**

**Kumiko out~!**

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

_(There are no theories at the moment, they will start after Night 7)_


	2. AN: Status and an Apology

***Announcer Voice***

**Hey guys~! Kumiko here! **

**And today I welcome you all to another awesome chapter of A Year of Baneful Observation.**

**Today I bring you an update on this chapter's status and some things to expect. I wanted to say first of all that I won't be updating for a while due to personal problems, a collab I'm making, and writer's block for this story.**

**I originally had the story planned out but ever since FNaF 3 came out I began to rethink the storyline. I might change some parts of the prologue later on to make it fit with the new storyline but it'll take a long while. :( I'm so very sorry. If any of you have any ideas I could use I'm free through PM. **

**So far, the story will have the same purpose, characters, personalities, the only thing is the place and all. And I came up with an idea, you can send me OCs if you like. Just keep in mind that you can't be an animatronic. If you wish to join the story PM me and I'll send you what you need to fill in for me to know how your character will be.**

**So that's it, that's all I wanted to say other than thanks those of you who liked this story :3.**


End file.
